Reunited
by Tiva4evaxxx
Summary: The NCIS team travel to the Jeffersonian to help with the case. How to Brennan, Ziva and Angela know each other? What past is there here? And with Abby thrown in, who will get together first? Tony and Ziva, or B&B? On hiatus until further notice, sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first crossover fic, i hope you like it :) It's a nice change to the angsty one shots i've been writing all day. This is Tiva and B&B my two favorite ships ever! And friendship. Very fluffy.**

**Dsclaimer: If i owned Bones and NCIS i would be the happiest person in the world.... shame**

"They are sending NCIS over here to help," Brennan informed Booth.

"Why? The FBI can handle it." Booth said irritably.

"It's not all your jurisdiction."

"The victim was a naval officer."

"Then why are they coming over here, instead of the body going to them?"

"Because they need someone with my skills in forensic anthropology."

Booth rolled his eyes, "Do we know who we're getting?"

"Nope, no idea." She replied casually.

"And you're not worried at all?"

"Why would it be rational to worry? They are law enforcement officers that are coming to help us, they are like you Booth!"

"Oh I highly doubt that." He said grudgingly.

"Stop sulking because they're not FBI," She said smiling.

"I am not sulking Bones!"

"You are!"

He gave her a look.

"Am not!"

"You wanna repeat that?" He said, jokingly glaring at her.

"Ok, you are sulking!"

That was it, he attacked.

She screamed, and shrieked and giggled, "Booth, Booth! Stop!!!"

"You asked for it Bones!"

"Stop!" She giggled,

"Magic word?"

"Please?" She tried.

"Wrong!" He said, and continued his attack!

"What – is it – then?!" She asked, between gasping for air and giggling.

So focused on one another, they didn't notice when the NCIS team walked into the Jeffersonian, and Officer Ziva David crept up on them.

"Shalom, Bren." Ziva said, smiling at the woman and her partner.

"Shalom Ziva!" Brennan exclaimed, and ran to Ziva, a delighted look on her face.

"It is good to see you," Ziva said, and she drew Brennan into a hug.

"I've missed you."

"I have missed you too." Ziva said brightly.

They turned to the team, and then Booth. Both sides looked shocked.

"Care to introduce us Bones?"

"Oh right, this is Officer Ziva David,"

"We go back," Ziva said, smiling at him.

"I presume this is the famous _Special_" she stressed the word, "Agent Booth?"

"That's me," he shook her hand.

And Brennan glared at Ziva, who just smiled evilly in response, so to get her own back, "And I presume that this," she pointed at Dinozzo, "Is this Tony, that I've heard so much about?" Brennan asked.

"That's me," Tony said, smiling at her like an idiot.

As a result, Ziva slapped him on the arm.

"What was that for?" He asked, feigning innocence.

She just glared at him.

Gibbs was fed up, "I'm Special Agent Gibbs," he said, nodding at Booth, "And this is Special Agent McGee."

"Booth, can you brief them, and can I borrow Ziva?"

"It's fine with me," Booth said.

Ziva looked to Gibbs for conformation, he nodded, and she left with Brennan.

And Booth was left with three male agents staring at him.

"Do you know, how?"

Gibbs shook his head.

Booth pointed to Gibbs, "Former Marine."

"Yes," he looked slightly surprised. "You?"

"Army ranger,"

"Specialty?"

"Sniper."

Gibbs nodded, and a sense of respect passed between the two men. Automatically there was a sense of trust between them, they had both served their country.

Tony watched the exchange with interest.

"So where did Dr. Brennan take Ziva off to?"

"You two are partners?" Booth asked,

"Me and Ziva, yeah." Tony replied, in a protective way.

Booth knew that tone, that was an overly-protective-partner tone, because he cared for her in a more than just partnerly way. He knew that tone all too well – he used it with Bones all the time.

"I think Bones -"

"What?" Tony asked.

"Bones, it's my nickname for her, forensic anthropologist she works with Bones," Booth said.

Tony smiled, "Nice," he said.

"Angela is going to be so happy to see you," Brennan said.

"She is going to scream isn't she?"

Brennan laughed, but admitted it, "Probably,"

"Anyway, Booth is hot!" Ziva said, smiling suggestively at her friend.

"So is Tony," Brennan shot back.

That shut her up.

They didn't get to Angela's office, she was walking round the corner with a file in her hand, and when she saw Ziva and Brennan walking, she dropped the file and let out an earsplitting scream.

Ziva smiled, at her, "Hi Angela."

"Ziva! Sweetey," she said, and ran over to hug her.

"I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Why didn't you tell me she was coming Bren, and why didn't you tell me you were coming?!" Angela said.

"I didn't know," Brennan said.

"I thought it would be a nice surprise," Ziva said, throwing her hands up in the air. "And you complain," she smiled.

Angela giggled.

At that moment, Booth, Tony, Gibbs and lastly, McGee ran around the corner.

Upon seeing the three women giggling and laughing, they stopped, exasperated, "Who screamed?" Tony asked, looking at Ziva with concerned eyes.

Angela put her hand up, her face guilty, but also laughing.

And the three of them collapsed giggling.

**What do you think? If people want i'll continue.**

**Please, please review!**

**Thanks.**

**Emily xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys :) Another chapter, finally! Sorry for the wait, but thanks so much for the amazing response to the first chapter! I'll try UD quicker next time :P Hope you like it. **

Chapter 2

After the giggling fit, they'd all decided to get some work done, much to the men's relief.

"Hey, are you staying at your place? I mean, I know we're both in D.C, but you're quite a while away, and that's a long drive every day." Angela asked Ziva, when they were all sat together for their lunch that day in Brennan's office, who was at that time engrossed in a letter from her publisher.

"We are all staying in a hotel a couple of minutes away from here, courtesy of NCIS, but we haven't even put our things there yet, my luggage is still in my car. We'll have to do it later. It's for convenience more than anything else."

"Sharing a room with _Tony_?" Angela asked suggestively.

"You are lucky you are my friend, or I would be muttering death threats by now, he is in room next door."

"Don't you think it'll be a bit obvious when there are moans coming from one of your rooms?"

"Ange," Brennan said, but laughing all the same.

Ziva slapped her on the arm, "McGee and Gibbs have the rooms above ours."

"That's convenient," Angela said, "Who booked the rooms?"

"I am not sure."

"I bet it was Tony," Angela said.

"Haven't you got better things to do than annoy Ziva about her personal relationships Ange?"

"Yeah I do actually, like pester you about your personal relationships."

Ziva laughed, and gave Brennan a what-can-I-do? look.

"Oh come on sweetie it's fairly obvious you wanna jump Booth and he wants to jump you so I don't know why they don't just sleep together?" she said the last part to Ziva, who smiled.

"Sweet cheeks," Tony's voice came floating through the doors of Brennan's office.

Ziva rolled her eyes, "Are you looking for a death threat my little hairy butt?"

Angela snickered, "Nice nickname Ziva, both of them"

"Well, we came up with them while we were undercover, as married assassins in a five star hotel, wasn't that a fun weekend sweet cheeks?"

Ziva glared at him as Angela's eyes became wide. "You looking for several death threats?"

"Well it's been a good day so far; I only got about seven on the way here,"

"What's the daily average?" Angela asked, genuinely interested, as if this would tell her something vital about their relationship.

"I loose count – I know it's a good day if I don't." He said smiling at her.

She smiled back, "Interesting," she muttered.

Ziva shot her a warning look, "What do you want Tony?"

"Why do you always presume I want something Zee-vah? Can't I just come to talk to my partner?"

"You always want something," she said looking at him.

He stared back at her, "I want a lot of things Ziva, I just can't have some of them. I would however really like to know how you know Ms. Montenegro and Dr. Brennan." He said curiously.

She stood up, "Not now Tony,"

"Ziva,"

"Tony I will tell you later," she said touching his shoulder.

"Ok, but Gibbs say in half an hour we've all gotta go to the hotel, can I drive?" he said quickly.

"No, it's my car."

"It's my stuff at stake," he muttered under his breath.

She glared at him, "Fine," he said putting his hands up in surrendered see you in half an hour."

"Is he always that, flirty?" Angela asked her mouth wide open.

"That is just Tony, he is a flirt."

"Yeah I can see that,"

"So, tell me all about this undercover thing!" Angela said, "Bren, sweetie this s called girl talk I understand that you're busy doing what you do, but we haven't had girl talk with Ziva for a long time!"

"Ok," she said tearing herself away from the piece of paper in her hands.

"Look I have to go soon, I promise I will tell you that story but I have to go,"

"To see Tony?"

"Shut up," Ziva said and smiled at them both before leaving the office, "See you later," she said and in a few seconds she was gone.

"You know, they are almost as completely adorable together as you and Booth."

"Ange," Brennan said in a warning tone.

"Shutting up," Angela said, stifling a laugh.

**Please review! :D I really appreciate every single one!**

**Thanks,**

**Emily xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys, i actually can't tell you how sorry i am i haven't UDed. Especially after your amazing feedback! But other fics and, mainly life in general has got in the way. So thanks for your patience, and here is an UD! Finally :P Thanks to Hay for brief betaing services. Blame her for any mistakes :P**

Chapter 3

"Ziva!"

"Yes Tony?" She asked calmly, swerving yet another oncoming car.

"I really would like to live,"

"All these years later and you still doubt my driving abilities Tony?"

"Oh I don't doubt them; I know them, that's what worries me."

"If you know them, then you should be confident that we will not crash,"

Tony mumbled about 'near misses' but shut up, they were practically there anyway.

"So Zee, how do you know them?" Tony asked as he stepped out of the car.

Ziva got out and pushed the door closed, staring at him over the top of the car, "Not now Tony,"

"Well, we've got all night," Tony wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yeah, and if you try anything I will kill you slowly, and very, very, _very_ painfully."

"Good to know," He flashed her a smile.

"I'm serious Tony,"

"I know sweet cheeks,"

She glared at him, "Are we sharing a room?"

"Yeah,"

"Why not you and McGee?"

"I don't know,"

"There had better be two beds,"

"Hmm, not sure there is,"

She made a guttural sound in the back of her throat, and threw her hands up in the air.

"What's wrong?"

"What is wrong is that I am sharing a bedroom with you Tony that is what is wrong." She said, her voice catching a little, the tell tale sign to him that something wasn't right.

"It's not like we haven't shared a room before, what's up with you?"

"Nothing is 'up' with me," She said, as she forcefully grabbed her luggage from the boot of the car, and slammed it down.

**Please review :D I've been off school sick, hence the UD. And i promise i'll UD quicker next time :D**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Come on," Tony said,

She ignored him as she began walking towards the hotel entrance.

"Zee," He picked up his suitcase, going after her.

"Hey," he said, grabbing her arm.

She turned to him, "What?"

He saw the tears she was unsuccessfully hiding in her eyes and realized that she was really not ok. "What's wrong?" he asked, trying to figure her out.

"Nothing Tony," She said, brushing him you off.

"Come on," he said, locking eyes with her, "you know I know you better than that,"

"I am fine, really. You can let go of me now," She looked up at him, and saw hurt flash through his eyes. She turned away quickly.

He let his hand fall away slowly, "Fine, but just for the record, I can tell when you're lying,"

She turned around and squeezed her eyes shut. As usual, she'd done a brilliant job of screwing things up. And with Tony, Tony of all people. The only person who probably knew her better than she knew herself. She sighed quietly; she could feel his eyes burning a hole in the back of her head. "Let's go," She said quietly, he could hear the unspoken apology in her voice.

He didn't say anything to her, just picked up both of their stuff and started walking again.

After several comments from the friendly woman on reception about how they made an 'adorable' couple, and Tony having to physically restrain Ziva from killing her they had made it up to their room, on the third floor.

"She didn't mean to Zee," He said, exasperated.

"She called 'us' adorable, she called me sweet, and said that in a month or two she'd wouldn't be surprised if she would be booking us the honey moon sweet!" Ziva spat,

Tony laughed, "It's not funny!" She yelled.

"Yes it is, why does it get to you so much?" He teased,

Fuming she stalked away from him and fumbling shoved their room card into the door, and pushed it open.

"Ziva!"

"What?" She yelled, whipping round.

"Hey," he said, as she ran her fingers through her hair, "Hey," he dropped his things and walked towards her.

He looked at her, but for the second time that day she couldn't meet his gaze, her eyes welled up before she could stop them and she hated herself for it. She could hide her emotions, and well, but around him the walls came tumbling down. And she hated him for it.

"I hate you," she whispered as the first tear fell, "I hate you," she repeated.

"No you don't," he whispered, as he pulled her to his chest.

Breathing in his scent, feeling his arms around her, it was too much. Damn him, damn Tony. She couldn't help herself, and the fact that he held her through every sob, every involuntary shudder, it just made it so much worse. And she was dreading the words she knew he would speak before they even came out his mouth, because how the hell could she explain this to him?

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong now?"


	4. Chapter 4

**It's been a while, but not as long as last time :P I'm sorry at the moment that it's very Tiva based, as this chapter is, but it's just sorta the way things going at the moment, but tiva rocks anyway :P Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter =D I really do appreciate them, so thank you :) Isn't it strange how you start off a fic with lots of reviewers, and every chapter they dwindle down... a bit more, and a bit more... :P Anyway, this is for Hayley (OutCold) cos she helped me with this one, and we know have a really good explanation for them all knowing each other :D Which you'll find out soon (hopefully!) if you review :P**

_Recap:_

_"I hate you," she whispered as the first tear fell, "I hate you," she repeated._

_"No you don't," he whispered, as he pulled her to his chest._

_Breathing in his scent, feeling his arms around her, it was too much. Damn him, damn Tony. She couldn't help herself, and the fact that he held her through every sob, every involuntary shudder, it just made it so much worse. And she was dreading the words she knew he would speak before they even came out his mouth, because how the hell could she explain this to him?_

_"Are you going to tell me what's wrong now?"_

Chapter 4

"No," Suddenly intensely aware of how close she was to him, she pulled away, and sat down on their bed, wiping her eyes.

"Ziva," his voice was exasperated, but it was also… hurt. Very hurt.

"I do not wish to talk about it anymore," she said, lifting her bag onto the bed, concentrating extremely hard on searching for something in it.

"Don't do this."

"Do what? Search through my bag?"

"You know what I mean." She looked away, and concentrated on her bag again.

"Ziva,"

"Stop saying my name!"

"Oh, so I'm not allowed to say your name now either?"

She turned to him again, her eyes betrayed her, revealing the hurt she was feeling. The pain she was in. The pain she was ashamed of, damn it. Why couldn't she understand that it was ok to be upset sometimes? To be vulnerable occasionally? That it's okay to let people you trust in?

"What's wrong?" he said again, hating to see his partner like this.

"I told you I do not want to talk about it Tony," she said, the way she said it… it scared him. There was no anger, no irritation in her tone. Just… she was sort of dull. Like all the fight had gone out of her, and this wasn't Ziva. She was always fighting… she didn't do weak, or vulnerable, even though sometimes he wished she did… She wasn't there, with him in the hotel room she was somewhere else entirely. Thinking about something, something that had happened in the past, probably something that had to do with how she knew Dr. Brennan…

"Can you stop pushing me away?" he said, loudly enough to snap her out of it.

"I am not pushing you anywhere."

"Damnit Ziva, stop it! How the hell am I supposed to help if you don't tell me what's wrong?"

"I never asked for your help,"

He looked at her, and she knew that he comment had hurt him. It wasn't supposed to be like this, the past wasn't supposed to come back to haunt you when you simply see a few of your friends. Good friends. But those friends brought back bad memories - through no fault of their own. But they were bad memories all the same.

"I will talk about it," she started, looking at him, raw emotions flowing through her. So many memories, so many feelings… why do they almost always end in pain? "But not now," she said, her eyes begging him not to push further, not today.

Something had shifted, in their relationship. He wasn't sure what yet, but all he saw was his partner in front of him, upset, but not talking. He took a deep, shaking breath in, it was ok, because she would talk to him. Soon. She hadn't been lying, he guessed she just needed her own headspace right now. So, he approached her and sat on the bed next to her, "So, when we were undercover you had that-"

"One more word and you are dead,"

"I just wondered if you- OW!"

She couldn't help but laugh, "It's not nice to hit your partner you know,"

"And it is nice to mention undercover assignments?"

"It's nicer than hitting!" He complained, rubbing his arm. She laughed again, but reached out a hand to touch his arm, "I am sorry I hurt you," she said, seriousness creeping back into her tone.

"It didn't hurt that much,"

"Liar,"

"It's not my fault that my crazy ninja can't control herself,"

"I am not your ninja, and for your information Tony I have excellent control,"

"Sure, we'll see,"

This time she threw a cushion at him, laughing he turned to her, "What was the point in that?" He asked.

"It stopped me from hitting harder this time,"

"I thought you had control…"

"That was control,"

"So if I started to mention that thing that I started to mention earlier you'd be very calm and controlled th-"

"So much for the control," he muttered, from his new position on the floor. And she laughed, happy to be bantering with him again.

"You still sleep with the gun under your pillow?" He asked, a fearful tinge in his voice.

She just laughed, "You will find out later Tony, I am sure."

"Do you think it's too late to share with McGee?"

**Hehe. I love Tiva. Anyway, i promise the Bones/B&B is coming, just not yet. Please review! **

**Thanks! Emily xxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
